wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
James in Hollywood/James Birchwood
James Birchwood is the only son of the Birchwood family and is the main and titular character in James in Hollywood. He is portrayed by Joseph Brandon . History James grew up in sunny Hollywood, Florida. As a little kid, James was fascinated with TV shows and movies and always wanted to be on them. Finally, when he was 13, his parents agreed to move to Hollywood, California to get him the chance to audition for different shows and movies. After several failed auditions and a couple successful ones that failed once he got on set later, James is still an ordinary boy that just lives closer to TV. Relationships 'Marianne Birchwood' Marianne is James's older sister. As such, they argue a lot, but in the end love each other. James goes to her for advice occasionally. In the two-part special Thomas in Hollywood, Marianne agrees to leave her date to help get James out of a closet that Rebecca and Jaylin accidentally locked him in. In Say What?, James goes to Marianne when he finds out that his best friends Thomas and Rebecca are dating, and they work together to get them back together. In Oh No He Didn't, James and Marianne work together to figure out whether or not Marianne's boyfriend is cheating on her. In Newbies, James helps a guy who has a crush on Marianne work up the nerve to talk to her. In He Said She Said He Said She Said, James and Marianne are both framed for pranking the principal. In the one-hour season finale, James and Marianne work together to convince Mark and Jessica that they belong in California. 'Thomas Walters' Thomas is James's best friend. They used to be friends in Hollywood, Florida, but Thomas moved, but they ran into each other again when James moved to Hollywood, California. Despite Thomas usually getting him into crazy situations, James often agrees to help him. In the one-hour special James's Big Movie, Thomas finds out that the movie James got cast in is a scam and tries to convice James, but James doesn't believe him. In Suspended, Thomas tries to help James be in two places at once so he can stay in the movie he got cast in, but not get suspended from school. In Christmas in Hollywood, Thomas tries to help James get to the annual Birchwood Christmas party. In Gotta Bee You, Thomas's prank accidentally causes James to get stung by a bee. In the two-part special Thomas in Hollywood, Thomas accidentally steals James's role in the movie, causing the two best friends to drift apart, but in the end Rebecca, Jaylin, and Marianne get them to make up. In Say What?, James discovers that Thomas is dating his other best friend Rebecca, and when Marianne accidentally causes them to break up, he tries to get them back together. In Hey Mickey!, James and Thomas work together in a robot-building contest. In Newbies, James and Thomas help Carter work up the courage to talk to Marianne. In Beauty and the Yeast, James and Thomas go head-to-head in a baking contest. In He Said She Said He Said She Said, James and Thomas are suspects for pranking the principal. 'Rebecca Martin' Rebecca is one of James's best friends. When he and his family first moved to California, she was their new neighbor, and almost immediately introduced herself to him. Since then they've been close friends. In the premiere episode, Hollywood to Hollywood, James doesn't want to move back to Florida because he's so close to Rebecca (and Thomas). In Suspended, Rebecca tries to help James be in two places at once so that he can stay in the movie he got cast in, but not get suspended from school. In Christmas in Hollywood, Rebecca tries to help James get to the annual Birchwood Christmas party. In Gotta Bee You, Rebecca writes James a song to perform. In the two-part special Thomas in Hollywood, Rebecca tries to mend James and Thomas's friendship, but accidentally locks them in a closet. In Say What?, Rebecca starts dating Thomas, but James starts to get a little jealous, possibly hinting at a crush on her, however, in the end he is happy with Thomas and Rebecca's relationship. According to Joseph Brandon, the actor who portrays James, James might admit to having some feelings for Rebecca in Back to Hollywood. Category:Show Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:James in Hollywood Characters Category:James in Hollywood